


Dewey-Eyed

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Feminine Louis, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Slightly Underage, Smut, Student Louis, Teacher Edward, Teacher Harry, Teacher Marcel, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Styles Triplets, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: Dewey-eyed, that's what Louis was considered. He was always too quick to trust someone who seems to be kind to him, which is what has gotten him into so much trouble throughout his life, but he never seemed to learn from any of it. He was still too innocent for his own good and spreads optimism wherever he goes. So when he moves to a new school because of bullies getting the best of him again, the innocent crossdressing omega doesn't anticipate meeting three very identical brothers that just so happen to be his alpha teachers.OrLouis is an innocent, crossdressing omega boy who moves to a new school where he meets the styles triplets who are three of the boy's teachers and alphas who are determined to keep the boy from harms way and to keep his innocence for themselves to wreck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was six o'clock on a Monday and Louis wakes up with a smile on his face as his morning alarm plays from his cell phone that is placed on his bedside table. His alarm was a pretty little tune by a solo artist named  _SayWeCanFly_  that always made Louis happy to hear in the morning. Pushing his way out of his pretty pink bed he skips his way merrily over to his closet on the far side of his bedroom, excited for the day that was in front of him.

Today was his first day at a new school and even though this was the fifth school in just the past year that he's been to he had a wonderful feeling that this one was going to be his last until he graduates. See, it was almost like clockwork when Louis moved to a new school kids would pick on him and call him names because of the way he dressed and being the naive and innocent little omega he is the boy never caught onto these teasings, even thought these people were his friends.

Though when Jay, Louis' mother, starts to see those familiar colored bruises scattered across her boy's body the worrisome mother knows that it's time to move on to yet another town and yet another school for her innocent little omega son. She's been hoping for a while now that one of these towns would end up being the right one for her son. The place where the boy would fit in and somehow find the place where he belongs in the world.

Searching through his wardrobe Louis decides that he wanted to make the best impression he could for his first day at this new school. Pulling out a plain white skater skirt and a white and pink stripped t-shirt the boy slips into the cute outfit, deciding on wearing his pink adidas superstars to finish off his outfit.

After the boy is dressed and ready for school he grabs his brand new backpack, that his mom had bought him the other day when they went out searching for school supplies. The bag was a light blue color with a pretty pink floral pattern spread across it.

Skipping down the staircase of the new house that they were renting for the time being, before something bad happens again and they pack up and leave this life behind again like they always seem to do. Making his way into the kitchen Louis is greeted by his lovely omega mother who already had the boy's breakfast placed on the table.

"Good morning, love," Jay greets the boy, a fond smile spreading across her lips as her innocent teenager takes his seat at the table and instantly starts shoving pieces of the already cut up pancake that was placed in front of him. "Are you excited for today?"

"Yes!" Louis shouts with an excited little nod, the sugary syrup from his pancake spread all across his face, making Jay let out a little giggle at how messy her son was.

Wetting a rag the doting mother goes to wash the sugary mess off her son's face, loving the way the boy scrunches his face up at it. "You're my messy little boy, aren't you?" Jay asks her son fondly, the boy gives her a bright smile as he places the last piece of his pancake into his mouth before rising from his seat at the table ready to go to school.

During the car ride to school Louis stares out the window as he thinks about all of the scenarios of what could happen at his new school. "Do you think that everyone will like me?" Louis asks his mother suddenly out of the blue, turning to look at the women with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Jay smiles sadly at her son not knowing how to respond to the boy. It always seemed to end the same way every time they moved to a new place, but she didn't have the heart to tell her son something like that. So, she does what she normally does when she doesn't know how to spare her naive son's feelings: she lies. "Of course they will, baby," she tells the boy, always hating to see her son look sad about anything.

Louis face breaks into a smile at his mother's words, them being the only thing the boy needed to get his confidence in himself back. He stares back out the window with a smile on his face this time, feeling optimistic about the day ahead of him.

When Louis' mother pulls their small blue Honda into the school parking lot the boy turns towards his mother with a happy little smile. "I'll see you later, mummy," he tells the women, leaning over the center console to give her a kiss on the cheek before he pulls away to pull his backpack onto his back. "Thank you for driving me to school!" He tells the women brightly as he exits the car, giving her one last wave before he's skipping his way into his brand new high school.

The school seemed to be huge to the smaller boy as he tries to find the office in the gigantic building so that he could get his information and maybe some help around. The boy wanders around aimlessly for a while not being able to find the office.

"Hello, can you point me in the way of the office?" The boy asks a student that seemed to be around the same grade as him, staring down at his feet shyly hoping for the other male, a beta from what Louis can tell since the man wasn't super intimidating to him, to give him the answer he needs.

The other teenager gives the boy a disgusted look before turning away from the boy and completely leaving in the opposite direction, making Louis frown trying to figure out what he could have possibly did wrong.

Louis tries to ask a few more people for help, but all of them gave him the same reaction or were even rude enough to tell him to go away. The boy was just about ready to give up, deciding that he would just never end up finding the office.

That's when a very cheery and bubbly voice ends up calling from behind the boy. "Hello!" The voice chirps, thick with a very friendly Irish accent.

Louis turns towards the voice, thinking that the voice couldn't possibly be talking to him. "Do you need someone to show you the office?" The first person that has been nice to the boy since he arrived at the school asks the boy, a friendly smile spreading across the other teenager's face, showing off the Irish boy's crooked teeth.

A smile makes its way onto Louis' face when he sees that the boy was indeed talking to him. The teenager looked to be about the same age as himself with obviously dyed blonde hair since you could see the dark roots poking through and a pair of bright blue eyes that were practically sparkling at the aspect of making a new friend. Louis could tell that the other boy was an omega like himself, it was sort of like an instinct that all omegas had to pick out others of there kind.

"Yes, I do actually," Louis says in answer to the boy's question, grateful that someone was finally going to help him out and a boy omega at that! Louis hasn't ever met another boy omega like himself before and Niall seemed to be the first nice person he's met at this new school of his.

"I'll take you!" The Irish boy with the crooked teeth cheers to the smaller boy, motioning for the other male to follow him as he makes his way down the hallway.

Louis somehow manages to keep up with the other lad's fast strides as he walks with him towards the direction in which the office is in.

"My name is Niall, by the way," the Irish boy says towards the other boy, sending a bright smile in the other male's direction.

"Louis," Louis introduces himself to the other boy, thinking that the boy seemed to be really nice to him, but his mom is always telling him not to be so easy to trust people, but he thinks that maybe Niall will be different since he was a male omega just like him.

Suddenly the Irish boy, Niall, stops suddenly and Louis realizes that they've arrived at the main office. "Would you like to sit with me and my friend Liam at lunch?" Niall asks with a hopeful look spread across his face, really wanting to be the new kids friend. "He's a beta by the way, at least he thinks he is since he hasn't really presented yet, I mean I haven't either but everyone knows that I'm going to be an omega just like you know that you're going to be one and yeah, I guess I should shut up now," Niall quickly stops himself from talking as a blush makes its way onto the omega's face.

Louis lets out a loud set of giggles at Niall's babble finding it rather amusing. "I would love too," he tells the boy, sending the male another bright smile before he's pushing his way into the office after saying a quick goodbye to the Irish omega.

The inside of the office was alike in looks to the countless high school main offices he's seen before. The office was decorated with the school's colors which were red, white and blue, not a very creative set of colors for an American high school, but it still looked nice together.

"Hello," the lady at the front desk greets the boy with a nice and friendly smile spread across her face. Louis could quickly tell that she was a beta, just like most of the office lady's he has met throughout his school years. "What can I do for you, sweetie?" The lady looked to be around his mom's age and the boy couldn't help, but to feel comfortable around the nice lady already.

"I'm new and kind of need my schedule and stuff," Louis tells the lady shyly as he fiddled with his fingers and shuffles his feet around trying to keep his eyes on anything but the lady at the desk's. Even though most omega's now a days have enough confidence to speak to betas and alphas like they're equals Louis is just too shy to do so. Alphas were the most intimidating to him, the boy usually just stood clear of them all together because they seemed too scary to the innocent little omega.

The lady smiles at the shy boy even if he can't see it with the way he was staring at his adidas clad feet. "Give me your name and I'll print off your information for you, sweetheart," she says to the omega, waiting for the boy's answer ready type it into the computer.

"My name is Louis Tomlinson," the boy says, looking up from his feet for a split second to connect eyes with the office lady before moving them back down towards his feet again.

Louis decides that while the lady was busy typing his name into her computer he had enough time to take a small look around the office. Everything seemed to look like a normal high school main office with padded black chairs for the bad kids to sit at when they're in trouble and a small little hallway that most-likely leads to the principal's office.

While taking his sweep around the office the boy meets a hazel pair of eyes of an older man, Louis suspects one of the teacher's there. The man looked beautiful to the smaller boy, he had a very defined facial structure and the longest eyelashes that the boy has ever seen on a grown man before.

He instantly knew that the man was an alpha from the aura that was coming off of him, but for some reason Louis wasn't afraid of him like all of the other alphas he's met in his life. The teacher sends the shy boy a small smile, thinking it's adorable when all he gets in response is the omega to look back down at his feet shyly.

"Hello, are you the new student Louis Tomlinson?" Louis hears an unfamiliar voice ask and the boy knows it was probably the same alpha that he met eyes with a second ago.

"Yes," Louis ends up squeaking out in response to the man's question, the boy makes short eye contact with the alpha before once again looking back down at his feet.

The man smiles at the boy even if he can't see it, thinking it was kinda cute how the boy was afraid of making eye contact with everyone, including the betas in the office. The little omega really seemed to be a shy one, but Zayn thought it was adorable nonetheless. "I'm Mr. Malik your art teacher," the alpha introduces himself to the boy.

Louis looks back up at the alpha deciding that he wasn't too scary for an alpha, he even seemed really friendly towards him which usually never happened when it came to alphas, they either had a problem with his secondary gender or his clothing or both. Mr. Malik didn't seem that way though, which relieved the boy.

"Here's your schedule," the beta at the desk suddenly says, holding out a paper towards the smaller boy.

Louis takes it with a small smile, instantly casting his eyes over the words on the paper:

A  _Days: Period one- English 4 (Mr. Styles)_  
 _Period two: Drawing and Painting (Mr. Malik)_  
 _Period three: Intro to Cooking (Mr. Styles)_  
 _Period four: Drama/Music Theater (Mr. Styles)_

_B Days: Period one: English 4 (Mr. Styles)_   
_Period two: Creative Writing (Mr. Styles)_   
_Period three: Intro to Cooking (Mr. Styles)_   
_Period four: Drama/Musical Theater (Mr. Styles)_

"Your locker number and combination I wrote at the top right corner for you," the office lady explains to the boy as he's reading over his schedule.

Louis nods giving the lady a small nod seeing that his locker number was  _B105_  and his combination was  _34,36,10_.

"Would you like me to show you to your locker?" Mr. Malik suddenly asks the omega making him look up from his paper to meet eyes with the other male with a smile.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," he tells the alpha, happy that at least one of his teachers was going to be super nice and even helpful to him. That usually didn't happen to Louis that often and it seemed like a really nice start to this new high school.

Mr. Malik shows the boy to the dark hall where the boy's locker was surrounded by all of the other senior's lockers. "Who do you have first period?" Mr Malik asks the boy curiously with a small smile, wanting to be as helpful as he can to the cute little omega who seemed to be absolutely lost in the unfamiliar high school.

"English 4 with Mr. Styles," Louis tells the man reading it off of the paper that he was holding in his small hands.

"Well you're in luck," Mr. Malik says, sending the boy a little laugh as he points towards a door down that very same hallway. "Mr. Styles' classroom is at the end of the hall on the right."

"Thank you," Louis tells the teacher, glad that the helpful teacher had pointed him in the right direction or he probably wouldn't have been able to find anything on his own.

"You're welcome, Louis. I'll see you second period, my classroom is just down the stairs the first classroom after the bathrooms," Mr. Malik explains further to the boy pointing at the doors at the end of the hallway.

Louis nods with another small smile sent to the other male. "I'll see you then, Mr. Malik," he tells the alpha, giving him a small wave as he watches the male walk down the hallway and towards those same stairs he pointed the boy towards just a few seconds ago.

Once the boy is pretty much alone, besides the various other senior students who were way too busy with getting their own things together for their first classes, Louis let's out a small sigh as he searches for his locker number.

He finds it near the end of the hall only a few lockers down from his first period classroom. Smiling to himself at his luck, Louis opens the lock on his locker with only a few missed try's.

Louis empties his backpack into his locker picking up two notebooks and two folders as well as his pencil case, everything that he may need for his first two classes before lunch.

Making sure to lock his locker back up the boy makes his way towards his first period classroom. Shuffling his way into the classroom that was already pretty filled with students the boy shyly looks around for the teacher. He finds the man sitting at his desk with a frown set across his plump looking lips as he stares at something on his laptop.

Louis gets a little nervous when he notices that his first period teacher was definitely an alpha. Louis forces himself to get up enough courage to make his way towards the man and clears his throat when he's standing beside the male's desk.

"Mr. Styles," a small voice breaks the English teacher out of the trance he was in as he stared at his idiot brother's email. Why the man was emailing him through the school portal instead of texting him or even walking his lazy butt up the stairs and talking to him in person was perplexing to the younger man.

Looking up from his laptop the man's eyes widen slightly as he takes in the person who had spoken to him. The boy in front of him was staring down at his feet so the man couldn't see the boy's face, but the man could still see how delicate the boy's form was meaning that he was definitely one of the few rare male omegas that were in the world. The skirt that the boy was wearing only seemed to compliment his chubby little thighs and bum and the alpha had to stop himself from licking his lips at how breathtaking the boy looked.

Instead the teacher fixes his glasses onto his face and clears his own throat, giving his new student a bright and friendly smile. "Hello, you must be Louis Tomlinson my new student," The alpha says getting to boy's attention and when the boy looks up from the floor the teacher couldn't help his gasp as he looks into the most prettiest pair of blue eyes and that's where it all seemed to start when green met blue.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meet the other two triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter of this story. The first chapter really seemed to get a lot of feedback so I hope everyone likes this chapter just as much! 
> 
> Love,  
> Lizzy <3

 

 

**Chapter Two**

Marcel didn't know how to focus on his lesson when the gorgeous new student, who just so happened to be one of the cutest omegas that the man has ever seen, was perched in a desk in the front of the room, kicking his small little feet back and forth under his desk.

The boy was staring up at the teacher with complete interest in the lesson that he was teaching, those bright blue eyes were enough for the teacher to lose his cool with the omega. "So, at the end of the play why does Fortinbras have the very last line?" Marcel asks the whole of his class, knowing fully well he probably wasn't going to get a response from this class of students who hated participating in the lessons he taught.

Marcel is surprised when the omega in the front raises his hand into the air and starts jumping up and down as if he was super confident about his answer. The teacher smiles at the cute boy, giving him a small nod for him to say his answer out loud. Glad that he wasn't going to be at least just talking to himself anymore in class now that the beautiful omega was around.

"Fortinbra had the last line in the play because he was the person who took over ruling of Denmark. Like in most of Shakespeare's plays the person with the last line ends up taking over whatever kingdom is in the play," Louis explains to the class and his English teacher with a proud smile spread across his face.

Marcel smiles proud of the boy's answer. "That's completely right, Louis. Good job," the teacher compliments the boy, smiling when the boy blushes a bright red color in response to the praise. It was only instinct for the boy to get all flustered when an alpha gave him praise for anything.

The rest of the class period goes by like that with little participation from the rest of the class but Louis who always seemed eager to give his teacher the right answer.

When the bell rings everyone scurries to leave the room, everyone except Louis that is, who slowly gathers up his materials instead. "Remember to study for the test tomorrow!" Marcel calls to his departing students knowing fully well that they won't and he'll be putting bad grades on most of their tests the next day.

Louis picks up his pile of stuff ready to leave the room himself when he's stopped by the teacher at the front of the room. "Louis! Wait a second!" The male calls to the boy, stopping him from leaving the room.

"Yeah?" The boy asks shyly as he turns to look up at the kind-hearted teacher through his long eyelashes.

"Here," The teacher hands the boy a folded piece of paper with a smile spread across his face. "Read it when you get to your next class."

Louis stares down at the folded piece of paper in his hand with a confused look, not understanding what it could possibly be. "Alright," the boy says anyways putting the note into one of his two folders so that it doesn't get lost on his journey to his next class.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Styles," Louis says to the man with a small smile and wave as he leaves the classroom, happy that his first period teacher was so nice to him despite him being an alpha. It seemed like everything was different at this school to the boy.

With a happy smile on his face Louis skips down the set of stairs that he was told about by his second period teacher, Mr. Malik, at the bottom of the stairs he takes note of the bathrooms that the teacher was talking about on the left.

He's easily able to find the art teacher's classroom since it has a colorful banner with "Mr. Malik" on it taped to the door. Practically announcing to the boy that he was at the right classroom.

Walking into the room he's instantly bombarded with an excited Irish omega. "Louis! Over here! Sit with me!" The blonde boy shouts waving his hands in the air like a crazy man to try and get the smaller boy's attention.

Louis smiles at the boy, finding his antics rather amusing. He makes his way towards the other omega boy and takes a seat on the stool beside the Irish lad's. "Hello Niall," Louis greets the other omega with a small smile.

As the Irish lad starts chatting with him excitedly Louis remembers the paper that his English teacher had given to him and he quickly gets it out of his folder, excited to see what was inside it. Unfolding the paper he finds pretty hand writing sprawled upon the page. The boy smiles as he reads the note:

_Good job in class today. I was amazed by how much you know your Shakespeare. Keep up the good work._

_Love,_   
_Marcel (Mr. Styles)_

_P.S. You have really pretty eyes. They're the prettiest shade of blue that not even the sky could compare to._

"What's that?" Niall's voice suddenly asks and Louis sees the boy trying to read the note from over his shoulder.

Louis quickly folds the paper back up and places it back into his folder. "It's nothing, just a note from my mom wishing me good luck today," the boy lies to the other male, knowing enough that the sweet little note should be kept a secret from everyone even if he was a naive little omega.

"Aw! How sweet?!" Niall coos buying the other boy's lie without any problems, that happy smile still spread across the other omega's face.

The art class went by pretty quickly for the boy. His new friend was very talkative and went on about absolutely everything under the sun which kept the boy occupied for most of the class as they both got to work on a painting project. Even with Niall's chatter Louis thought it was nice having his first ever omega friend.

"Man, Mr. Malik is a God isn't he?" Niall asks the boy as they walk back up the staircase to their lockers to transfer out their things before they went to lunch.

Louis lets out a small laugh at the Irish omega. The male wouldn't shut up about how hot their alpha teacher was for the entirety of the class. "I guess he's pretty good looking," Louis says with a small shrug as he puts his things for his morning classes into his locker, switching them out for something for his afternoon classes.

Louis already had his sights set on another really nice, green eyed curly haired, glasses wearing alpha teacher anyways. Louis smiles as he thinks back to the sweet note that the teacher had given him after class. The same note that was stashed away in the small pocket in the front of his backpack. He knew he shouldn't be growing attached to a teacher like this let alone an alpha one, but the boy couldn't help it. An alpha has never gotten him so tingly in the belly before and he can't help but to want that feeling to continue.

"Ready?" Niall asks Louis as the boy closes his locker and quickly locks it back up.

Louis gives the boy a small nod as he carried his things for his last two periods after lunch, against his chest. He follows the other omega as he leads him down the stairs and towards the lunchroom at the end of the hall. "So I'm pretty sure you're going to love my friend Liam, he's such a good guy," Niall goes on explaining to the other boy as he leads him into the lunchroom that was already packed full of other students.

"Liam!" Niall shouts at the other lad when he spots him sitting at their normal table on the other side of the room.

Louis follows behind the bubbly boy as he practically runs over to where his beta friend is. "Hi Ni," the brown haired, brown eyed boy says when the two other boys get over to the table. "Who's this?" He asks motioning to the unfamiliar male standing beside him.

Niall smiles brightly as he takes a seat across from his best mate, motioning for Louis to do the same. "This is Louis, the new student, he's an omega just like me!" Niall explains as Louis takes a seat beside him.

"Hello," Liam says, directing a smile straight to Louis. "My names Liam, it's very nice to meet you," the male holds his hand out for the other boy to shake.

Louis takes the other boy's hand into his own giving it a small shake as a smile makes its way on to his face. "Nice to meet you too," he tells the male. The omega instantly felt at ease with the other male just like he had with Niall.

Throughout lunch the three boys get to know each other better and Louis quickly learns that Liam and Niall have been best friends ever since they started kindergarten together. Louis could also tell from just the way that Liam seemed to look at Niall like he was the most precious thing in the world that he liked the boy in more than a best friend way. It was sad to think that they could never truly be together even if Niall would return the boy's feelings because it was against the law for male omega's to mate with anyone besides an alpha since there were so few of them in the world.

"So what do you have next, Lou?" Niall asks after the bell rings signaling that their hour lunch period was finally over.

"Intro to Cooking with Mr. Styles," Louis says reading it off of his schedule. "Is that the same Mr. Styles that I had for English?" The boy asks Niall curiously, not being able to get a chance to ask the question up until now, but having been curious for a while about it.

"No, actually there's three Mr. Styles' at this school. They're all three brothers, triplets actually," Niall explains to the boy, as they start walking out of the lunchroom. "My class is in that direction anyways, so I'll show you to your classroom," he explains to the boy as he leads him down a flight of stairs that were to the left of the entrance to the lunchroom.

"Most of the classes that no one really cares about are down this hallway," Niall explains as he leads the boy down a really dark hallway. "Things like agriculture classes, computer classes, and the cooking classes are all down here," he explains as he leads me to the end of the hall.

"Here you are, the cooking classroom," Niall explains stopping at the last classroom at the end of the hall.

"Thank you," Louis tells his friend with a smile, glad that the male had shown him to his next class.

"See you later, Louis!" Niall tells the other boy cheerily as he gives the boy an excited wave before he turns around to walk off to his own class.

Louis smiles at his new friend finding his silly antics amusing. The boy shakes his head as he makes his way into the cooking classroom ready to see how this was going to go.

This Mr. Styles was identical to the boy's English teacher, but instead of wearing a suit this male was wearing a bright colored orange chef coat, but instead of wearing a baggy pair of pants like you normally would with it he's wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans.

     

The man had long brown hair that was pulled up on top of his head in a curly bun and the same mesmerizing green eyes that the other alpha owned as well. For some reason this sibling was much more intimidating then the previous one, maybe it was the fact that he was a few inches taller or maybe it was just the powerful aura that surrounded the man.

"Hello, you must be my new student," the teacher says when seeing the unfamiliar omega walking into his classroom.

The man had been warned by his younger brother about how beautiful the omega was, but he honestly wasn't ready for those bright blue eyes to look up into his own. "Yeah I am," the boy tells the alpha in confirmation, as he holds his belongs to his chest.

"Well, today we'll be testing out everyone's baking abilities by making cookies. Do you think you'll be able to do that?" The teacher asks the boy with a kind smile spread across his face.

Louis' eyes widen and he shakes his head at the male's words. The poor boy could barely boil water without burning it, no way could he make cookies all on his own. His mum always teases him about being the only omega in the world who wasn't able to cook, but Louis doubts that's true.

The teacher lets out a small laugh at the adorable omega standing in front of him. "I'll help you with it don't worry," he tries to reassure the boy.

It turns out that the teacher really did underestimate how bad the boy was at cooking. It was only about thirty minutes into class and the boy already had flour split all over his working station as well as his instructor. "Well, you're going to need a little extra super vision," the alpha says with a sigh as he tries to brush the white powder off of his chef's jacket to no avail.

"Sorry, Mr. Styles," Louis squeaks out, feeling really bad for dropping the bag of flour and getting it everywhere.

The rest of the class was laughing at the teacher and Louis felt embarrassed about the whole situation. How could he be so stupid and clumsy? This is why he'll never find himself an alpha before he officially presents as an omega on his eighteenth birthday.

"No it's fine, Louis. Why don't we just get this mess cleaned up?" The teacher asks the boy, deciding that the omega definitely had enough baking for the day.

Louis helps his teacher clean up the spilt flour with the blush still spread across his cheeks, embarrassed by the whole situation. It's five minutes before the periods over when they've finally managed to finish cleaning up the mess. "There we go," the teacher says letting out a small sigh when the area is finally clean.

"Thank you," Louis tells the man, glad that the other male had helped him clean up the mess even though he probably didn't have to.

"For what?" The teacher asks his student with a very pretty eyebrow raised at the boy in question.

"Not getting mad at me for getting flour everywhere and even helping me clean it all up," Louis tells the man, thinking that he was just as kind as his brother was and not a big scary alpha like he thought he was.

The male smiles down at the boy. "Well then you're totally welcome," he tells the boy loving how sweet the omega seemed to be.

When the bell rings signaling the end of class Louis gathers up his things and quickly looks down at his schedule trying to figure out where his next class was. "Do you know where you're going next?" The teacher asks the boy, making the omega jump a bit at the sudden question.

Louis shakes his head since he honestly didn't know how to get to his next class. "I've got drama next," the boy tells the alpha as he's sends the man a timid smile.

"That's my brother's class, I'll walk you there," the teacher tells the boy with a smile.

Louis nods, glad that the teacher was willing to help him find his next class. "Okay, thank you, Mr. Styles," the boy tells the man.

The teacher walks the boy towards his brother's classroom, trying to make small talk along the way. The omega was extremely shy and would sometimes only nod or shake his head at the teacher's questions. Which made Edward believe that his alpha status must have intimidate the little omega.

When they get to the music classroom, which was right at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to Louis' locker and English classroom and just at the end of the hall from his art classroom, they are greeted by excited man.

"Edward!" A cheery voice chirps when the two male's walk into the classroom. "What are you doing here?" The same voice asks and Louis is able to see the person that the voice belongs to.

This male was just about identical to the one standing beside the boy, except that this one had shorter hair and was wearing a bright pink colored suit. Although Louis could see that the man was just as intimidating an alpha as the other two of his siblings, the male seemed much more approachable compared to Edward. "I came to show Louis here to your room, Harry," the teacher tells his brother motioning towards the boy standing beside him.

Harry turns his gaze onto the omega in question, instantly amazed by the boy's beauty. "Well aren't you the cutest little thing," Harry says in admiration as he stares down at the prettiest omega that he's ever seen.

The male's words cause his brother to wack him upside the head. "You can't say things like that at school, doofus," he tells the male, not wanting his brother to get into trouble for flirting with one of his students so openly, especially an omega at that.

"Whoops! Sorry!" The male says, noticing his mistake as he gives his brother a sheepish smile. "Anyways, nice to meet you Louis, I'll be your drama teacher," the male explains to the boy, a kind smile spread across his face.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Styles," Louis says, smiling shyly up at the other male.

"I've gotta get back to my classroom before my next class burns down the school," Edward suddenly says as he turns to look at his older brother. "Don't get into trouble now, behave," he tells his brother with a serious look before he turns around to make his way back down the hall.

"Such a party pooper," the other teacher says with a small pout when the other man is out of sight.

"How about you get inside and take a seat and I'll start up class," the alpha tells the boy beside him with a kind-hearted smile.

Louis nods as he returns the male's smile, walking into the classroom. Everyone else was already seated in the classroom and talking happily with one another. Louis frowns as he tries to decide on where to sit. He likes to sit in the front of the room so that he can hear and see the teacher better so he smiles when he finds an empty seat up front.

"Hey fag!" A rather rude voice calls out to the smaller boy and Louis turns towards the beta who made the comment with wide eyes, surprised by the mean accusation.

"Hey Chad!" Mr. Styles calls back in the same rude tone as the teenager used. "Shut up and sit down before I do something to get myself fired. No one will insult somebodies sexuality in my classroom," the teacher glares at the boy, smiling when he doesn't get an argument in return, knowing that he scared the boy off.

"Anyways!" The man says totally changing his mood in a split second as he starts off class.

Louis smiles, loving the way that the man had defended him. The boy has never had teachers or even any alphas as nice and kind to him as these three identical brothers were. The one gave him a ton of praise for his knowledge of Shakespeare. While one didn't even yell at him when he split flour all over him and his classroom and the last one stuck up for him when a bully was trying to make a rude comment. Louis smiles thinking that maybe not everyone in the school seemed to like him, but at least he had three alpha teachers that he really knew he could rely on.


	3. Chapter Three

 

**Chapter Three**

"Isn't he just the cutest little thing?" Harry asks his brother's with the most vibrant and excitable smile spread across his face. The male hasn't been able to shut up since the three of them got into the same car together after school. Since they lived together they would always carpool to work since it would be stupid if they didn't. They'd only be wasting gas in the end.

"He is," Marcel agrees with his oldest brother, a lovestruck smile spreading across the youngest triplet's face.

Harry and Marcel were both sitting in the living room with a rerun of  _Friends_  playing on the television, though they were too busy talking about their cute little omega student to actually watch the show. The last of the three sibling, Edward was off in the kitchen cooking them some fancy dinner he learned way back in his days in culinary school.

"Well he definitely doesn't know how to cook," Edward calls from the kitchen, butting into his brother's conversation about the new student at school. The other male still had flour stuck to his uniform which he hadn't bothered with taking off since he still hasn't finished dinner. He however wasn't wearing that cliche chef's head, but instead had his hair up in a bun so that it wasn't in the way of his cooking.

"Cooking isn't everything Edward!" Marcel calls to his older brother with a roll of his eyes from the living room. His brother based all of their relationships off how well their partner can cook and it was kind of getting old. "Louis is just so nice, smart and extremely talented from what Harry's said about his voice," Marcel says, a dreamy far off look in his eyes.

"Yeah I actually talked him into talking to Mr. Urie about auditioning for honors choir. The boy has the voice of an angel," Harry explains proudly as he thinks back to when he had gotten the boy to sing for him in front of the class after a good twenty minutes of convincing him. Only to find out that he had the most amazing voice in the world.

"I also heard from Zayn that he's a natural in his class as well. It was his first day in drawing and painting and he managed to master the project already," Marcel says, remember talking to the other teacher at lunchtime about the beautiful new student.

Edward sighs from his spot in the kitchen as he listens to his brothers who seem to have practically already fallen in love with the omega today. He turns down the heat on the burner where the pan he's cooking in is on and makes his way towards the entrance of the kitchen. He leans against the walkway as he stares over at his brothers who were sitting on the living room couch.

"You guys do know that we can't choose him right?" Edward asks his brothers as he crosses his arms across his chest. He felt like he was the only one thinking on the responsible side of things.

"Why not?" Harry whines at his brother with a pout spreading across his lips. He even stomps his foot a little bit as if he was throwing a little tantrum. The man just  _knew_ that the boy was the perfect omega for the three of them and he was already planning on doing everything he can until he makes it happen.

"Yeah, Ed. It's not like he's a freshman or anything he's a senior and is most-likely turning eighteen soon if he hasn't already. You know the law says that once an omega goes into heat on their eighteenth birthday that no other laws can come between a bonding between the omega and an alpha, even a teacher and student relationship," Marcel says, really having thought about the whole situation a lot. He really did like the omega more than he's liked anyone in a very long time especially on the first day of meeting him.

"You and I both know that Harry is going to have a hard time waiting until the kid graduates to try something dirty with him," Edward says pointing out the obvious as he gives his older brother a small glare.

Harry's pout only grows at his brother's mocking. "Come on, Edward. Why do you've got to be so difficult?" Harry asks in annoyance. He just wished the other male thought more like he did about living life to the fullest instead of living by the rules all the time.

"He doesn't have to wait until he graduates only until he turns eighteen," Marcel points out to his sibling as he shrugs his shoulders. "Please just give him a chance, Eddie," the youngest sibling begs his older brother, putting the same old puppy dog look that would always have his older brothers caving and giving into what he wanted.

Edward groans seeing that damn look again, knowing he could never say no to his younger brother when he used it. "Fine, but there's going to be some rules if we do this," the man tells his siblings giving them one last look before turning around on heels and walks back into the kitchen like the drama queen he usually acts like.

"Marcel you're a genius!" Harry congratulates his younger brother with a pat on the back.

Marcel smiles at his brother's praise. "Thank you, Harry. You do know this isn't going to be as easy as we're imagining though, right?" Marcel asks, knowing that he had to come out and say it even if he was wishing for the opposite as well.

"Yeah," Harry says with a small sigh. The man wasn't stupid after all even if it did seem like that sometimes. "But I think it'll be worth it in the end," the male says with complete confidence, a bright smile spreading across his face.

"I think so too," Marcel says agreeing with his older brother. They both knew that they couldn't go fast with their plan, the boy that they had their sites set on was way too innocent for anything like that.

Plus they needed to watch out for themselves because sure the boy would be eighteen soon, but that didn't change the fact that he was their student and that was a law all in itself until he went through his first heat. They were willing to risk it though, if that was the price for the prize of having the gorgeous boy as their own sweet little omega, they were going to take it. Hopefully their brother would start to see it in the same way as well. 

********

When Louis' mother picked him up after school she was glad to see a bright smile spread across her son's face. It was a reassuring feeling that past through her body, hopeful that maybe this was the place where her son would find out that he finally belonged.

"So how was your day?" Jay asks as she watches with a smile as her son climbed into the passenger seat of their car.

Louis turns to his mother with the brightest smile that the women has seen on his face in a good while. "It was so wonderful!" The boy gushes to his mother as he takes off his backpack and sets it onto his lap instead.

"Oh yeah?" The women asks from beside him a smile spreading across her own face, glad that her son had a good day. "Make any new friends?"

"Yes!" Louis says excitedly, thinking about the bubbly Irish lad who had been so nice to him that he even took him to meet his other friend at lunch. "Although no one wanted to show me where the office was this nice boy came up to me, he was a male omega just like myself and he took me to the office and then he told me we should be friends, imagine that?!" He says to his mother with an excitable look.

Jay smiles at her son, glad that he had made such a good friend on his first day at a brand new school. "That's so great, honey," she tells the boy as she drives the two of them home.

"And all of my teachers were so nice to me. One of them even stood up for me when a mean kid tried to call me the f word," Louis tells his mom happily, he had genuine happiness spread across his face and the mother couldn't be more grateful for her son.

"That is so wonderful baby," Jay tells her son as they pull into the driveway to their new two story home.

"Mom, can we have grilled cheese for dinner?" Louis asks his mom with a pair of big blue eyes as he changes the subject all together.

Jay laughs at her cute little son as she turns off the engine on her car. "Sure, baby. Anything you want," she tells the boy a proud smile spreading across the women's face.

"How about you go up to your room and do any homework you may have while I make us our dinner?" Jay asks her son as the two of them enter the house.

"Okay!" Louis chirps to his mother as he takes his shoes off by the door. He gives Jay a quick kiss on the cheek before he starts to ascend the stairs to go ahead and do his homework.

The boy plops onto his pretty pink bed, grabbing his laptop which was decorated with pretty stickers all over the back, and quickly logs in. He clicks on some music playing a song called  _Dandelion Necklace_  by an artist named  _SayWeCanFly_. 

While humming along to the song that was playing through his laptop speakers he unzips his backpack to pull out his folders and the homework he has for the night. While pulling his folders and notebooks out a small folded piece of paper comes flying out to fall on his lap. Louis picks it up and looks at it to only realize that it was the cute little note that his English teacher had wrote for him earlier that morning.

While the boy moves to put the note into the safety of his nightstand drawer a bit of writing on the folded portion of the paper catches the boy's eye. The boy squints as he goes to read the words he just discovered.

_Also here's my phone number you should text me anytime you want to: (xxx)-xxx-xxxx._

Louis stares at the digits for about a minute trying to figure out why his English teacher would give him his phone number. Even though he didn't understand the meaning behind it he was honored to have gotten the alpha's number. He doesn't think twice as he pulls out his cell phone and types the number into his contacts under the name  _Teacher Marcy_  with a heart emoji after it.

He decides if it was a good idea to test out the number or not. What if the teacher had just given him a fake number as some sort of sick joke? Louis shakes his head at the thought. His English teacher seemed too nice to have done something like that to him. With these thoughts Louis decides that he should test out the number just to be sure it wasn't fake.

Opening a new message the boy thinks of a good message for a couple seconds before he starts to type away on his keyboard. He didn't want to sound too weird, but he wanted to word his confusion about getting the alpha's number.

_Hello Mr. Styles, this is Louis Tomlinson your new student I was kind of just wondering why you have given me your number?_

Louis bites his lip as he stares down at the message his finger hovering over the send button contemplating if it was a good idea to send it or not. Deciding to just get it done and over with Louis clicks send and lets out a small gasp after he's done. His heart was practically racing out of his chest as he waited for the other male's reply to his message.

It's only about a minute before the boy gets a response to his text message. When his cell phone makes a small ding the boy jumps a bit as he decides if he wants to look at it or not. Deciding that he couldn't push it off for forever he opens his phone and looks down at the message he's received.

_Hello, Little Blue. I'm glad you were able to find my number and to answer your question I just couldn't help myself from giving such a gorgeous_ _omega_ _like you my number to talk to me whenever his pretty little self would want to._

A blush spreads across the boy's face at the sweet message. Louis didn't know if his teacher was supposed to be calling him pretty or gorgeous but nobody has ever called him something like that besides his mother. Everyone else would always think he's weird with the way he dresses or the way he likes girly things rather than boyish things, even though he was an omega. They'd always call him names like tranny or fag which Louis didn't understand what they fully meant but knew they weren't good things. Never was he lucky enough to have gotten such a compliment like he has from his nice English teacher.

Louis didn't know how to respond to his English teacher so he decided not to altogether. Though he never seemed to be able to forget about that sweet message as he gets started on his musical theater homework.

He smiles giddily to himself as he jots down his answers to the strange questions that were on his homework paper. His teacher, another Mr. Styles, had told them it would determine what play they would be doing for the winter musical. The boy didn't totally understand the concept but it really didn't matter to the boy since he was much too worried about the message he had gotten from his English teacher, the other teacher's brother, to focus on any homework.


End file.
